


A very gay wedding

by Kian051001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta Read, F/F, Gen, Song proposal, Spin-off fic, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Julia and Evaleen get married. A bit of homophobia in there so watch out for that. It was Beta Read by Poetroe go check out her amazing Catradora fic (https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe)





	A very gay wedding

Evaleen Scott knew it had to be today, it was their last day at the beach house that she had bought all those years ago for her joint vacations with her girlfriend. She felt her pocket to see if the ring was still there. The door opened to reveal Julia Foster, Evaleen’s girlfriend, she had a wide grin on her face and a small amount of sunburn on her neck.   
“Hi babe!” Eva smiled trying to hide what was in her pocket.  
“Hi babe! I had a fun day on the beach, did you have fun with your University work?” Julia smiled back.  
“Of course, I did.” She lied, truthfully, she spent the day setting up for this wedding proposal.  
She moved towards the speaker and dainty music, the tune to Love Like You, began to play before Eva found her time to start singing. Julia began to understand what was happening as Eva began to walk towards her with a ring and tears in her eyes. Julia began to cry as she realised how much the idea of a proposal had been on her mind for a year now. The song began to come to an end along with Eva’s singing and she bent to one knee.  
“I’ve been wondering whether to do this for over a year now, I’ve had this ring ever since my mum died in a car accident all those years ago. I didn’t know if I could have a married life, if I could be happy after she was gone. I shut everybody out. Everybody except for you. You brought me back, then you told me that you loved me. You told me that I was the light of your life, even though mine was in such darkness. You took me back to the club, to Skye and everybody else. You made me feel at home. I just wanted you to feel as loved as I did that day. You’re perfect. I want you to be mine forever, through youth and through our oldest days. ‘Til death do we part and all of that bullshit. So, Julia Foster, will you marry me?” Eva asked through her tears.  
“Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!!” Julia replied crying and kissing her now fiancée.

Julia put a crop top on over her bikini and put her jeans back on as she began to walk back to the house of course Eva was doing her work so Julia could possibly surprise her when she came back, as she walked through the door she saw her girlfriend waiting for her. She had a denim jacket on and blue jeans, Julia couldn’t say that she agreed with double denim as a fashion statement, but she certainly could say that Eva looked good in it.   
“Hi babe!” Eva smiled feeling her pocket, maybe it was her phone in her pocket.  
“Hi babe! I had a fun day on the beach, did you have fun with your University work?” Julia smiled, of course she didn’t.  
“Of course, I did.” Eva was always a bad liar; she had probably found a new way to distract herself.  
Eva moved towards the speaker and a song from Steven Universe had begun to play and Eva started singing. Julia knew what was happening, so that was what was in her pocket. Julia began to cry she knew this was it, she was with the person who mattered most to her and they were going to be married. As she finished singing, she bent down on one knee.  
“I’ve been wondering whether to do this for over a year now, I’ve had this ring ever since my mum died in a car accident all those years ago. I didn’t know if I could have a married life, if I could be happy after she was gone. I shut everybody out. Everybody except for you. You brought me back, then you told me that you loved me. You told me that I was the light of your life, even though mine was in such darkness. You took me back to the club, to Skye and everybody else. You made me feel at home. I just wanted you to feel as loved as I did that day. You’re perfect. I want you to be mine forever, through youth and through our oldest days. ‘Til death do we part and all of that bullshit. So, Julia Foster, will you marry me?” Eva asked through her tears.  
Julia knew she had to say yes, it was the perfect proposal she had dreamed of this moment since she was a child. She wasn’t just speechless, she was breathless she thought that everyday was a shock with Eva in her life, but this was not what she expected today whatsoever, she was expecting something out of her on their last day here. She was here now in this moment, she had to say something.   
“Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!!” Julia replied crying and kissing her now fiancée.  
“I was worried for a second you’d say no.” Eva whispered into her ear as she lifted her up and led her to their bedroom.

A few weeks later, back in England in their small cottage, they were beginning to send out invites to people they wanted to join them for their wedding. Julia began to write a letter with a small purple pen with their school’s brand on it.   
“Who’s that for?” Eva asked curiously.  
“My parents.” Replied Julia, not even looking up.  
“Ah, good luck inviting them to a lesbian wedding.” Eva replied sarcastically.  
“Don’t be rude, they’re still my parents.” Julia snapped, finally looking up from her letter.  
“Well I’m not the one who was kicked out by their parents and had to literally jump from house to house for a year. Fuck your parents. They don’t deserve to come to our wedding.” Eva began to raise her voice.  
“They raised me and loved me for 17 years Evaleen, they wanted the best for me. I’ve given them the time to change, maybe they have.” Julia replied, raising her voice in return.  
“I fucking doubt it.” Eva lowered her voice and walked out of the living room and slammed the door when she walked through it.  
“Be like that then.” Julia sighed.

Nelda Foster found a letter at the foot of her door; this was strange because she hadn’t been expecting a letter on a Saturday morning. She opened the letter; it was from her daughter Julia.

Dear Mum and Dad,  
I’m doing well, I miss you guys but apparently you don’t want me anymore. I’ve written this letter so many times and I just can’t find the right words to express what I want to say to you. I love you guys and I want you to be part of my life. But you can’t do that if you don’t attend the most important event of my life. I’m getting married to Eva on the 21st of July. It’s kind of a work in progress and I’d love the help of my mum! I’d also love for dad to walk me down the aisle just like we always talked about before I came out. Make sure you show him this letter, please send me one back if you want to attend. If you don’t, don’t send anything; it’ll be obvious to me that you haven’t changed and that you’re no longer the parents you used to be. Sometimes I miss the façade you’d put up to try to appease me. Sometimes I miss my parents. But I’m a grown woman now and if you don’t want to have me be your daughter again, I’ll finally let you go. I don’t need parents anymore, but I would love for you to be there when I finally marry the woman that I love.  
All the love,  
Julia.

Nelda walked into the living of their house and passed the letter she read to her husband, Bradley. He read it once, then read it again. He left the room and quickly poured himself a small glass of brandy. He sat down on the sofa and ripped the letter in half.  
“We’re not going.” He stated.  
“I wasn’t going anyway. She should at least know that we’re not going to go. I’m sending a letter back.” Nelda replied.  
“She doesn’t want us to. At least respect her wishes.” Bradley gave her a slightly angry look.  
“A girl without her parents at her own wedding and the rest of the family don’t approve of her… lifestyle. I’d feel bad for her if she was family.” Nelda said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
“She gave that up when she decided to be a dyke.” He told his wife.

Julia waited for a week to hear back from her parents about her letter, every day Eva told her that they wouldn’t answer. By the end of the next week she resigned to the fact that they wouldn’t attend her wedding and they no longer wanted her as a daughter. They already made that fact abundantly clear 3 years prior, but it became a reality here and now. She looked down at the invites on the table and she swept her hand across the table. The invites fell to the floor. She had no family, nobody there for her. She felt arms wrap around her. Eva. She turned around to a kiss from her fiancée.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll pick them up.” Julia said quickly wiping her tears away.  
“You’re fine, you’re angry. I understand.” Eva smiled, “I assume they’re not coming then.”  
“Yeah, I know you told me,” Julia started.  
“But you had to try,” Eva smiled again, “I know, I want my mum to be here. I understand.”  
Eva began to pick up the invites and put the stacks into Julia’s hands.  
“Look how many people are coming. These people all support you and I, love you and I and want to see us married. If they don’t, fuck them.” Eva said kissing Julia’s cheek, “I love you honey.”  
“I love you too.” Julia replied as she stepped out of the house, preparing herself to send out the invites for the wedding.

It had been 7 months since Evaleen’s proposal to her, it was July 21st in the middle of a sweltering British summer. Her dress stretched down to her legs and the sleeves stretched to the edge of her wrist. The dress itself was a pure white except for small jewels which were a light purple, almost violet.  
The music began to play and Eva’s father with a pastel lesbian pride flag tied around his neck took her arm and began to lead her towards his daughter. There she was: Eva with her hair short and swept to the side, her eyes fixed on her fiancée but slowly becoming glazed by tears. Julia looked to her right and saw Elizabeth and Skye sat hand in hand, looking proudly at their friend walking towards the rest of her life. Eva father hugged both girls and kissed them on their heads before stepping aside to reveal Caitlin with the rings ready for the two girls to take.  
“We are gathered here today to see the joining of Evaleen Scott and Julia Foster in Holy Matrimony.” The Priest smiled, “They have opted to say their own vows, so I’ll let them take this from here.”  
“I never thought that I’d be able to be here today, marrying someone, let alone a woman. I never knew what being attracted to somebody felt like, I suppressed how I felt about girls to try to find a man for me. Then one night at a club in a little washed up town a girl took my hand and led me to the outside of the club. She asked me if I was gay. I told her no,” The crowd started laughing, “anyway she kissed me that night. And I liked it. She was never not there afterwards. She was always with me. She made my dreams a possibility. She made me believe in love. And she makes every second of my life worth it. She makes all my pain, all my sorrow worth it. To be in her bed at the end of every day.” She wiped away her tears.  
“So, let’s start from the beginning, I showed up at a wedding reception that I wasn’t invited to and decided to kiss a cute girl there. There was a difference with this girl though. I recognised her, she used to stand and read the poster for our club. I had a hunch so I grabbed this girl by the arm and led her outside where nobody could find her, and I kissed her. Now all of you who know me, know that I’m not really in the business of randomly grabbing people who are essentially strangers and kissing them; take me out on a date first. But this girl was special, she is my soulmate and she is stood here today. I love her and I want to marry her. She makes me want to be a better person; we can now be better people together.” She smiled.  
“Do you Julia take Evaleen to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest asked.  
“I do.” Julia replied.  
“Do you Evaleen take Julia to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest asked.  
“I do.” Evaleen replied.  
“By the power vested in me by the Church of England I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The Priest smiled.  
Evaleen and Julia kissed as the crowd applauded and they smiled as they walked down the aisle towards their life together as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I don't know what to put here so uh.  
> Follow me on twitter @dear_katsuki_  
> Follow Poet on twitter @youngpoetroe  
> Give me tea ko-fi.com/kianslashathena  
> Give Poet coffee ko-fi.com/poetroe  
> Thank you for reading I hope to see you again!!  
> -Athena/Kian


End file.
